narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui Chiwa
| reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | tools = }} Yui Chiwa (痴話結, lit. "Bind Sweet Nothings") is a of Eigakure. The editor-in-chief of a local newspaper, she spends her days gathering interesting stories, news, and other fanfare alongside a small team of reporters. Known as GoGo-chan (お出でお出でちゃん, Oideoide-chan) by other residents, her hyperactive nature can be heard from miles away. She's a fervent idolizer of the late [[Eihei Uzumaki|'Adjudicator']], seen leaving offerings at the woman's shrine on a regular basis. Background Personality There are two loves Yui holds close to her heart: stories and Eihei. The former led her to the field of archaeology and later journalism; the latter, to a very brief career as a ninja hopeful. Nonetheless, she can gush on for hours if not days about each, able to explain why each is so dear to her. Indeed, if someone accidentally starts on either topic, the sun will set and she'll still be going, completely unaware that her audience is long gone and a new one (night creatures) replaced it. For her though, journalism is a noble art, meant to catch the mundane, the important, the exciting, the surprising, and catalog every last bit. In some ways, her view of journalism is a mix of archiving and the epic poetry of Homer. More importantly, she sees it as an avenue for pursuing the "Truth" though her conception of Truth differs a bit from what most would expect. For starters, its subjective; as far as she's concerned, there's no such thing as objective truth, only "what most people agree on". Thanks to her short foray in ninjahood, she's well aware that the senses can lie and be lied to. So instead, she searches for truths people hold as individuals and collectives, before retelling them. In a way, it ties into perspectives, her main motivation for learning a multitude of languages. She would use her budding skills as a journalist to pursue the life of her other interest: Eihei. While familiar with the rumors and other tales said about her idol, Yui wanted to know what led her to that point; in short, what made the legend who she was. When not covering other stories and news, Yui is found pursuing leads endlessly, staying true to her GoGo-chan (お出でお出でちゃん, Oideoide-chan) moniker. At times this focus can prove obsessive, forgetting to eat and sometimes neglecting her obligations as the leader of the newspaper. That doesn't speak to the frothing frustration she feels when trails go cold or leads run dry; Yui is near-certain that a good portion of the information she seeks is purposefully kept out of the hands of others. Despite this, she presses on, considering it her life's work, with each nugget spurring her to greater heights. Appearance Abilities Unsurprisingly, Yui exhibits no ninja capabilities as a citizen. She attempted to attend the academy as a child, only to fail the entry exam due to an acute lack of skill in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Her foray into bukijutsu ended in cuts and bruises. Nonetheless, what she lacks in ninja skill she makes up for in other ways. Considered a polyglot, Yui speaks several languages and dialects, ranging from those of the original/indigenous inhabitants to creolized forms to each major language of the Great Shinobi Countries. Before falling in love with journalism, Yui originally wanted to go into archaeology and linguistics; as a result, she's mastered a few dead languages as well. Additionally, the journalist has a photographic memory she dubs "Perfect Recall", able to remember happenings down to the most minute detail. Her confidence is such that she doesn't take notes when recording stories or news, allowing Yui to focus wholeheartedly on the interviewee and not only capture their words, but their emotions, body language, and implied meanings. As far as she is concerned, it results in a more riveting article that helps her reach "their truth". Lastly, she is blessed with perfect 20/20 vision and magnificent peripheral vision, allowing her to catch every last occurrence. Trivia *She is based on Ha-Kyung Choi from the manhwa Unbalance x3. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality